Jim Jones
|gender = Male |birth date = May 13, 1931 |birth place = Crete, Indiana, U.S. |death date = November 18, 1978 |death place = Jonestown, Guyana |job = Pastor Political activist |pathology = Cult Leader Con Artist Serial Rapist Abductor Proxy Killer "Wound Collector" |mo = Varied proxy murder |victims = 917 killed by proxy |status = Deceased }} "If we can't live in peace, let's die in peace." Reverend James Warren "Jim" Jones was the founder and leader of the Peoples Temple, a cult infamous for the mass murder-suicide of over 900 of its members in a Guyana jungle compound informally known as "Jonestown" on November 18, 1978. This remained the largest loss of American civilian lives in a single event until the 9/11 attacks. Background Jones was born in rural Indiana at the height of the Great Depression, in 1931. He was the only child of James Thurman Jones, an unemployed World War I veteran; and Lynetta Putnam, a religious woman who believed that her son was some kind of messiah. The family was extremely poor and lived in a shack without plumbing. People who grew up with Jones later recalled that he was an odd, solitary kid who was obsessed with death and religion. He often officiated funerals for small animals in his family's property and he killed a cat with a knife once. He was also a voracious reader who studied the lives of Karl Marx, Joseph Stalin, Mao Zedong, Mahatma Gandhi, and Adolf Hitler from a young age. Since his mother worked outside to support the family and his father was drunk and unresponsive most of the time, Jones would often wander the town alone, making friends with those he considered outcasts like him. In one such occasion, he invited the town's only black man to his home and his father threw them out. In response, Jones stopped talking to his father for many years. Shortly after, his parents divorced and Jones moved out of town with his mother. In 1949, one year after completing high school, he married nurse Marceline Baldwin, who was four years his senior. He also attended a speech by former First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt about the plight of African-Americans, which deeply impressed him. The Peoples Temple Beginning In 1951, Jones began attending a number of meetings and rallies held by the Communist Party USA (CPUSA), while he was studying at Indianapolis' Butler University. As a result, Jones and his mother, who accompanied him to one of these events, were publicly harassed by the FBI. With anticommunist feelings rapidly rising in the U.S. at the beginning of the Cold War, Jones decided that he would "infiltrate the Church" and use it both to propagate a message of racial and social justice without suspicion, and also reach out to people who could be open to such messages but opposed to Communism on religious grounds. Jones himself fluctuated between agnosticism and atheism for most of his life. In 1952, Jones became a student pastor at the Sommerset Southside Methodist Church but left when its leaders barred him from integrating blacks in his congregation. He witnessed a faith-healing service at a Seventh Day Baptist Church and realized that he could attract more people and money through such services. Finally, in 1956, Jones organized a massive religious convention in Indianapolis, in which he shared the pulpit with then-celebrity minister William M. Branham, and used the benefits to launch his own church, which (after many name changes) settled on the Peoples Temple Christian Church Full Gospel. This was an explicitly interracial mission that adopted many common traits of black churches, like gospel music, and was particularly influenced by the preaching style of Father Divine, an African-American reverend who advocated a communal living and claimed at different times to be God, Jesus, or "a part" of them. That same year, Jones broke ties with CPUSA after it followed the Soviet Union's decision to condemn Stalinism. Growth In 1960, Jones was appointed director of the Human Rights Commission by Democratic Indianapolis mayor Charles Boswell. Jones ignored Boswell's orders to keep a low profile, and used his new position to gain more followers and successfully campaign for the integration of several Indianapolis locations, services, and companies. He also rallied against the so-called "White Flight" and in favor of multiracial communities, and adopted children from different races. In 1961, the Joneses became the first white couple in Indiana to adopt a black child, who was named Jim Jones, Jr. His involvement in the fight for civil rights in Indiana came to an abrupt end in 1962, however, when Jones moved to southern Brazil after reading in a magazine that the area would be safe during a nuclear war that he thought was impending. Due to the government instability in Brazil at the time, Jones carefully utilized a Christian discourse without his usual socialist undertones so he wouldn't be seen as a Communist. This lasted until 1963, when Jones was alerted that the Indianapolis Temple was about to collapse in his absence. Jones returned and prophesied that the world would be engulfed in nuclear war on July 15, 1967. As a result, the Temple made an "exodus" to California's Redwood Valley near Ukiah, where it set a communal farm from which it would create a socialist Garden of Eden on Earth after the disaster. The location was pre-selected after Jones had read, in the same magazine, that northern California would be the part of the U.S. less likely to be damaged in a nuclear exchange. Though war didn't come, the Temple's following grew exponentially in those years and it opened chapters in all major cities across California. Jones took advantage of the new location's greater liberal tradition to gradually move from Christian rhetoric to what he called "Apostolic Socialism". Eventually, he openly condemned Christianity and belief in a "sky god" in general, stating that his goal was the promotion of Marxism in the U.S. and that Mao Zedong was his inspiration. He wrote a booklet called "The Letter Killeth", in which he derided the King James Bible as a tool made to oppress women and minorities, yet claimed himself to be the reincarnation of Jesus, as well as Buddha, Vladimir Lenin, Gandhi, and Father Divine, even though the last two were alive when he was born. Jones also established ties with leftist groups like CPUSA, the Black Panthers, the American Indian Movement, and the Symbionese Liberation Army; and also with media outlets, most notably the San Francisco Chronicle. In 1975, Temple voters were instrumental to elect Democrat George Moscone as Mayor of San Francisco. Several other figures of the Democratic Party met Jones or spoke favorably of him in the 1970s. Scandals and Flight to Guyana In conflict with his furious defense of celibacy outside marriage, Jones was arrested for soliciting gay sex in a Los Angeles theater restroom in 1973. Soon, a growing number of Temple defectors accused him of pressuring male and female members alike to have sex with him; and of publicly shaming, undressing, beating, and sexually abusing members in punishment for various misdeeds. He was likewise accused of taking large quantities of drugs using false prescriptions issued by Temple doctors; and of totalitarian practices like forbidding members to talk to each other, encouraging denouncement of dissidents, separating children from their parents to be raised communally, planting false defectors to catch members who actually wanted to defect, and propagating fears among the congregation that they would be killed by outsiders as soon as they left the protection of the Temple. Impressed by high-profile defections like Suzanne Jones, one of his adopted children, and Grace Stoen, the Temple's attorney and church board chairman in Ukiah, Jones organized "White Nights", in which he ordered members of his staff to drink poison as a test of loyalty, revealing later that the drink given wasn't actually poisoned. He also made plans to move the cult to Canada or the Caribbean on short notice, should government agencies intervene against him. He eventually settled on Guyana because it was poor, English-speaking, boasting a mostly black population, and run by a socialist government. The member tasked to oversee the construction of the so-called "Peoples Temple Agricultural Project" in a non-populated area of northwestern Guyana was Timothy Stoen, Grace's husband who was another of the Temple's legal representatives. Jones ordered Stoen to take his son John to Guyana because he feared that Grace, who had started divorce proceedings in 1976, might be awarded his custody. John had been born into the cult in 1972 and raised apart from his mother, in San Francisco, where he captivated Temple officials due to his precociousness and ability to chant cult slogans as soon as he learned to talk. They considered him the reincarnation of Jones himself. However, in June 1977, Stoen met Grace in the U.S., and he left the cult himself when she told him that she had been routinely degraded and told that she was not a good mother while she was a member of the Temple, in an effort to keep her from seeing her son. Together with 50 other relatives of Temple members, they formed the "Concerned Relatives" group and demanded the return of John, who had been left in Guyana. The ensuing legal battle became the largest scandal involving the cult yet, as Jones refused to return the child, arguing that he was his biological father and that he had slept with Grace, at Tim's request, to dissuade her from defecting. That same summer, Jones and around 1,000 of his followers moved to the Agricultural Project in Guyana, which was informally renamed Jonestown. The settlement, which had been self-sufficient until then, had trouble housing the sudden increase in population. As a result, the inhabitants had to work extra hours and cut rations to accommodate the newcomers. Undernourished, many fell ill to tropical diseases that the Temple's doctors could neither identify nor treat properly. Among the sick was Jones himself, whose drug problem also deepened in this time. He furiously attacked Stoen as a traitor in his speeches, and claimed that the U.S. had undergone a fascist takeover and was now a dictatorship that was exterminating racial minorities and political dissidents. "White Nights" were expanded to include the whole population and drills were called to prepare the people to deal with an imminent attack from the outside. A "Red Brigade" of members armed with guns and machetes patrolled the compound's perimeter, in theory to protect it against such attacks, but actually to keep defectors from leaving. Meanwhile, the settlement's speaker network kept repeating fake news of the fascist coup and repression in the U.S. to back Jones' claims. Attack on Congressman Ryan and Suicide The Concerned Relatives traveled to Washington, D.C., in 1978 and denounced Jones for human rights abuses in Guyana and the U.S. Jones then hired noted JFK assassination conspiracy theorists Mark Lane and Donald Freed to propagate the idea that everything was a grand conspiracy against the Temple by the intelligence services. In November, California Congressman Leo Ryan led a "fact-finding mission" to Guyana to investigate the allegations on the ground. Three days after arriving in Guyana's capital Georgetown, Ryan and a limited number of journalists and relatives of Temple members boarded a small plane with a Guyanese officer and the U.S. embassy officer Richard Dwyer, and flew to Port Kaituma, a few miles northeast of Jonestown. After long negotiations with the Temple, the mission was given a tour of Jonestown and was allowed to talk to the residents, but Jones barred journalists from staying in the camp for the night. The next day, an exalted Temple member attacked Ryan with a knife. Dwyer, who had command of the mission while on Guyanan soil, issued an order to leave Jonestown against Ryan's wishes, who swore that he would return to continue the investigation. The group departed with fifteen Temple members who had expressed their wish to leave. Jones didn't stop them, but he prophesied that Ryan would be shot. As the party boarded two planes that would return them to Georgetown, a defector that the others had warned about as a possible plant, Larry Layton, pulled a gun and fired on the crowd. He was incapacitated after injuring two, but this was only a diversion from a larger attack by Red Brigade members that had followed the group on a tractor-trailer. They injured nine more and killed five: NBC News correspondent Don Harris and cameraman Bob Brown; San Francisco Examiner photographer Greg Robinson; defector Patricia Parks; and Congressman Ryan, who was shot over twenty times, the last time in the face while he was already dead on the ground. Back in Jonestown, Jones addressed the residents almost immediately, telling them that the defectors had been killed by the fascist American government and that this was the prelude of an attack on the compound itself, after which all survivors would be tortured, executed, or "turned into dummies". He claimed to have been in talks to get asylum in the Soviet Union but that the Soviets had cancelled such plans after the attack. As a result, he said, the people of Jonestown had no choice but to commit "revolutionary suicide" by ingesting cyanide. Members who suggested alternatives were shut down by the others and forced to ingest the poison, or were shot by the Red Brigade. Jones then discussed with his staff the logistics of murdering Stoen and whether John should be killed. John's body was later found in Jones' personal cabin. Finally, Jones shot himself in the left temple. His autopsy revealed that there were enough drugs in his system to kill any man that had not built poison resistance through longtime drug use, like he did. In total, 909 people committed suicide or were murdered at Jonestown. The order to commit suicide was also radioed to the Temple's headquarters in Georgetown, where member Linda Amos and her adult daughter Liane murdered Amos' younger children with a kitchen knife, before Linda helped Liane kill herself and then committed suicide with the same weapon. It was ignored, however, by the rest of members at Georgetown and the Peoples Temple basketball team, which was playing a match with the Guyanese national team in the capital and included Jones' sons Stephan, Jim Jr., and Timothy Jones. Only 20 people at Jonestown survived. Mike Prokes, the legal father of Kimo, Jones' son with his mistress Carolyn Layton, left the compound to take the Joneses' will to Georgetown, in which they left everything they owned to the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, and committed suicide during a press conference four months later. The remaining Temple in California filled for bankruptcy and was officially dissolved in January 1979. Larry Layton was the only person convicted of events related to Jonestown. In 1986, he was sentenced to life in prison for conspiracy to murder Ryan, but he was released from custody in 2002. Modus Operandi "What you need to believe in is what you can see. If you see me as your friend, I'll be your friend. If you see me as your father, I'll be your father, for those of you that don't have a father. If you see me as your savior, I'll be your savior. If you see me as your god, I'll be your god." Jones was an archetypic cult leader and con artist. He found his victims among people that felt marginalized by society and presented himself as their way to find a better life. He had no problem to modify his discourse to connect with a new audience or staging situations using actors.For example, he made faith healing sessions in which the healed were People Temple secretaries pretending to be sick, or faked newscasts that suited his claims of a fascist takeover in the U.S. while in Jonestown. It is also believed that at least some of the threatening graffiti left on Jones' home and Temple properties, when the Temple was fighting for civil rights in Indianapolis, was faked by Temple members. Once enrolled, the new members donated all of their possessions to the Temple, were cut off from their relatives and friends outside the cult, and encouraged to not befriend other members and to report any sign of dissidence to Jones. Dissidents were then subjected to psychological, physical, and sexual abuse, and later in the cult's history, drugged. All members were continuously fed with fear of the future and the world outside the cult, so they would seek security in Jones and remain loyal to him. The events at Jonestown were planned years in advance, as evidenced by Jones obtaining a jeweler's license so he could legally buy cyanide (used to clean gold) and the stockpiling of enough ammunition to shoot each of Jonestown's residents three times, but only a few guns. The cyanide was mixed in large buckets with Flavor Aid and water, and offered to the members, starting with the children. People that refused to drink were forced to ingest the poison by different means, with up to 35% of bodies at Jonestown showing possible signs of having received injections, and an indeterminate number were shot. Known Victims *****Don Harris, 42 *****Robert O. "Bob" Brown *****Greg Robinson, 27 *****Patricia Louise Parks, 44 ****The following were injured: *****Monica Bagby, 18 *****Vernon Dean Gosney, 25 *****Nine unnamed people ****Dale Parks, 27 ***The Jonestown mass murder-suicide : ****Jones' extended family: *****Marceline Mae Baldwin Jones, 51 *****Agnes Jones, 35 *****Forrest Ray Jones, 41 *****William Dillon Dean "Billy" Jones, 17 *****Stephanie Lynn Jones, 14 *****James Arthur Jones, 13 *****Michael Ray Jones, 7 *****John Moss Brown Jones, 28 *****Ava Phenice Jones, 27 *****Marchelle Jacole Jones, 9 months *****Lew Eric Jones, 21 *****Mary Theresa "Terry" Carter, 24 *****Chaeoke Warren Jones, 1 *****Sandra Yvette Cobb Jones, 22 *****Monyelle Maylene Jones, 9 months *****Yvette Louise Muldrow Jones, 20 ****John Victor Stoen, 6 ****Carolyn Louise Moore Layton, 33 ****Jim Jon "Kimo" Prokes, 3 ****Karen Lea Tow Layton, 31 ****Stephen Michael Addison, 34 ****Ida Marie Albundy, 72 ****Lilian Boyd Alexander, 72 ****Jerome Dwayne Anderson, 18 ****Marcus Anthony Anderson, 15 ****Marice St. Martin Anderson, 16 ****Orelia Anderson, 68 ****Richardell Evelyn Anderson, 35 ****Samuel Moses Anderson, 67 ****Shantrell Aktron Anderson, 7 ****Tommy Lee Anderson, 17 ****Luberta "Birdie" Arnold, 71 ****Linda Theresa Arterberry, 29 ****Ricardo David Arterberry, 10 ****Traytease Lanette Arterberry, 7 ****Lydia Atkins, 30 ****Ruth Atkins, 74 ****Viola Elanie Backmon, 28 ****Monique Bacon, 2 ****Geraldine Harriet Bailey, 66 ****Mary Jane Bailey, 63 ****James Samuel Baisy, 13 ****Jon Deshi Baisy, 7 ****Kecia Baisy, 12 ****Shirley Mae Baisy, 33 ****Siburi Jamal Baisy, 9 ****Trinidette Baisy, 8 ****Wanda Baisy, 15 ****Eric Tyrone Baker, 15 ****Jair Alexander Baker, 19 ****Shawn Valgen Baker, 13 ****Tarik Earl Baker, 17 ****Mary B. Baldwin, 52 ****Rory LaVate Bargeman, 17 ****Terence "Terri" Vair Bargeman, 16 ****Becky Ann Barrett, 4 ****Ben Franklyn Barrett, 44 ****Cathy Ann Barrett, 25 ****Jack Darlington Barron, 57 ****Christine Ella Mae Bates, 73 ****Geneva Mattie Beal, 58 ****Eleanor Marie Beam, 17 ****Jack Lovell Beam, 55 ****Rheaviana Wilson Beam, 54 ****Daniel James Beck, 12 ****Rebecca May Beikman, 38 ****Ronald La Mont Beikman, 12 ****Alfred Bell, 69 ****Beatrice Claudine Bell, 23 ****Carlos Lee Bell, 14 ****Elsie Ingraham Bell, 60 ****Ethel Mathilda Belle, 88 ****Lena Mae Mary Camp Benton, 69 ****Yolanda Patrice Berkley, 5 ****Daniel Bernard Berry, 3 ****Ronnie Dewayne Berryman, 26 ****Julia Birkley, 69 ****Mary Love Pennsylvania Black, 50 ****Odell Blackwell, 68 ****Ernestine Hines Blair, 61 ****Norya Blair, 6 ****Marilee Faith Bogue, 19 ****Selika Glordine Bordenave, 60 ****Claudia Jo Bouquet, 22 ****Pierre Brian Bouquet, 25 ****Corlis Denise Boutte, 19 ****Mark Anthony Boutte, 21 ****Donald Robert Bower, 51 ****Anthony Bowman, 14 ****Delores Bowman, 29 ****Edna May Bowman, 48 ****Regina Michelle Bowser, 15 ****Georgianne Patricia Brady, 13 ****Michaeleen Patricia Brady, 35 ****Michelle Margaret Brady, 12 ****Avis Jocelyn Breidenbach, 20 ****Lois Fontaine Breidenbach, 50 ****Melanie Lee Breidenbach, 18 ****Wesley Karl Breidenbach, 19 ****Dorothy Ann Brewer, 40 ****Kimberly Louise Brewster, 23 ****Miller Bridgewater, 70 ****Juanita Jean Bright, 21 ****Lawrence George Bright, 13 ****Ruby Jean Bright, 31 ****Amanda Denise Brown, 12 ****Jerross Keith Brown, 8 ****Joyce Marie Brown, 18 ****Luella Holmes Brown, 59 ****Ruletta Brown, 25 ****Yolanda Delaine Brown, 15 ****Lucioes Bryant, 53 ****Princeola Bryant, 66 ****Christopher Calvin Buckley, 12 ****Dorothy Helen Buckley, 17 ****Frances Elizabeth Buckley, 14 ****Loreatha Buckley, 21 ****Minnie Luna Mae Murral Buckley, 37 ****Odesta Buckley, 16 ****Rosie Lee Burgines, 25 ****William Paul Sean Bush, 14 ****Ruthie Mae Cain, 38 ****Beyonka Rena Cameron, 8 ****Ronald Ray Campbell, 6 ****Mary Francis Canada, 77 ****Thelma Doris Mattie Cannon, 48 ****Vities Rochele Cannon, 16 ****Jeffrey James Carey, 28 ****Karen Yvette Carr, 15 ****D'Artangan Angelino Carroll, 2 ****Dante Augustine Carroll, 4 ****Randall Earl Carroll, 4 ****Rondell Jerome Carroll, 7 ****Ruby Jewell Carroll, 41 ****Wrangell Dwayne Smith Carroll, 2 ****Gloria Maria Carter, 26 ****Jocelyn Carter, 20 ****Kaywana Mae Carter, 1 ****Malcolm J. Carter, 1 ****Maurice Chaunte Carter, 5 ****Patty Cartmell, 49 ****Trisha Cartmell, 24 ****Tyrone James Cartmell, 8 ****Walter Clayton Cartmell, 50 ****Sophia Lauren Casanova, 11 ****Mary Frances Castillo, 58 ****William Richard Castillo, 34 ****Georgia Mae Catney, 61 ****Stephanie Katrina Chacon, 18 ****David Lee Chaikin, 15 ****Eugene Bernard Chaikin, 46 ****Gail Stephanie Chaikin, 17 ****Phyllis Chaikin, 39 ****Josie Evelyn Chambliss, 76 ****Loretta Diane Chavis, 23 ****Robert Louis Christian, Sr., 31 ****Robert Louis Christian, Jr., 8 ****Tina Rayette Christian, 9 ****Vernetta Carolyn Christian, 34 ****Mary Louise Clancy, 24 ****Joicy Ellis Clark, 67 ****Leola Laverne Clarke, 69 ****Nancy Clay, 69 ****Ida Mae Pleasant Clipps, 61 ****Brenda Carole Cobb, 25 ****Christine Cobb, 50 ****Joel Raymond Cobb, 13 ****Sharon Rose Cobb, 30 ****Arlander Cole, 72 ****Arvella Cole, 72 ****Mary Coleman, 84 ****Ruth Virginia Coleman, 58 ****Susie Lee Collins, 78 ****Inez Stricklin Conedy, 69 ****Angela Maria Connesero, 4 ****Bertha Pearl Cook, 66 ****Mary Ella Cook, 64 ****Barbara Jean Cordell, 40 ****Candace Kay Cordell, 18 ****Chris Mark Cordell, 21 ****Cindy Lyn Cordell, 19 ****Edith Excell Cordell, 76 ****James Joseph Cordell, 14 ****Julie Rene Cordell, 17 ****Loretta Mae Cordell, 41 ****Mabel Joy Cordell, 16 ****Natasha LaNa Cordell, 2 ****Richard William Cordell, 14 ****Rita Diane Cordell, 16 ****Teresa Laverne Cordell, 20 ****Carrie Lee Corey, 44 ****Ricky Anthony Corey, 17 ****Mary Maide Cottingham, 79 ****Lucy Crenshaw, 53 ****Millie Stearn Cunningham, 74 ****Betty Leon Daniel, 27 ****Steve Nathaniel Daniel, 4 ****Michael Daniels, 14 ****Najah Darnes, 8 ****Newhuanda Rhenelle Darnes, 19 ****Ollie B. Darnes, 11 ****Searcy Llewellyn Darnes, 16 ****Velma Lee Darnes, 42 ****Hazel Frances Dashiell, 79 ****Barbara Marie Davis, 53 ****Brian Andrew Davis, 16 ****Celeste Marie Davis, 11 ****Cynthia Marie Davis, 29 ****Deron Kentae Davis, 1 ****Frances Bernadette Davis, 50 ****Gerina Maxine Davis, 1 ****Isabel Davis, 72 ****Isabell Minnie Davis, 53 ****Johannah Danielle Davis, 4 ****Lexie Smith Davis, 69 ****Margarita Virginia Davis, 28 ****Robert Edwin Davis, 42 ****Beatrice Dawkins, 60 ****Derek Dawson ****Lovie Hattie Ann De Pina, 78 ****Burger Lee Dean, 62 ****Edith Fredonia Delaney, 69 ****Tammi Sherrell Delihaussaye, 12 ****Eddie Lee Dennis, 50 ****Ellihue Dennis, 30 ****Gabriel Dennis, 10 ****Orde Dennis, 46 ****Ronnie Dennis, 17 ****Acquinetta "Anita" Evon Devers, 24 ****Darrell Edwin Devers, 23 ****Roseana Eartia Dickerson, 61 ****Bessie Lee Dickson, 64 ****Violatt Esther Dillard, 51 ****Katherine Martha Domineck, 84 ****Farene Douglas, 68 ****Joyce Lalar Douglas, 20 ****Nena Belle Downs, 50 ****Exia Marie Duckett, 33 ****Jeanette Blugina Duckett, 14 ****Ronald Charles Duckett, 16 ****Corrie Duncan, 72 ****Ebony Patrice Duncan, 4 months ****Sonje Regina Duncan, 14 ****Verdella Duncan, 54 ****Ellen Louise Kerns Dupont, 48 ****Florine Dyson, 88 ****Irene Eddins, 76 ****Irene Edwards, 57 ****Isaac Edwards, 6 ****James Edwards, 58 ****Shirley Ann Edwards, 27 ****Zipporah Edwards, 73 ****Erin Jahna Eichler, 18 ****Evelyn Marie Eichler, 23 ****Tinetra LaDese Fain, 20 ****Amanda Fair, 70 ****Sylvester Clarence Fair, 70 ****Barbara Louise Farrell, 45 ****Marshall Farris, 71 ****Michael Donnell Felton, 5 ****Donald James Fields, 46 ****Lori Beth Fields, 13 ****Mark Evan Fields, 11 ****Shirley Ann Fields, 41 ****Felawnta Tyece Finley, 9 ****Lucretia Yvette Finley, 11 ****Casey Nakyia Finney, 19 ****Betty Jean Fitch, 23 ****Dawnyelle Fitch, 4 ****Donald Kirk Fitch, 32 ****Maureen Cynthia Fitch, 29 ****Michelle Renee Fitch, 24 ****Raymond Xavier Fitch, 2 ****Thomas Ray Fitch, 29 ****Rebecca Ann Flowers, 25 ****Toi Fonzelle, 23 ****Anita Ford, 78 ****Anthony Lamar Ford, 15 ****Edward Lee Ford, 13 ****Fannie Ford, 44 ****Helen Ford, 78 ****Mary Lee Ford, 49 ****Viola Belle Duncan Forks, 44 ****Hue Ishi Fortson, 4 ****Rhonda Denise Fortson, 24 ****Beulah Foster, 75 ****Betty Jewel Fountain, 29 ****Frankie Jay Fountain, 5 ****Jewel Lynn Fountain, 4 ****Cristopher Darnnell Franklin, 3 ****Laketta Lashun Franklin, 8 ****Robert Eddie Lee Franklin, 20 ****Constance Janet Frohm, 23 ****Shiron Fulton, 11 ****Kimberly Ann Fye, 19 ****Bof William Gallie, 5 ****Cleveland Desmond Garcia, 18 ****Mary Helen Garcia, 40 ****Susan Garcia, 16 ****Tanya Rena Cox Garcia, 20 ****Tiffany La Trice Garcia, 4 ****John Lawrence Gardener, 18 ****Danielle Gardfrey, 13 ****Dominique Gardfrey, 10 ****Kenneth Darren Gardfrey, 7 ****Shonda Marie Gaylor, 10 ****Herman V. Gee, 81 ****David George, 17 ****Gabrielle George, 11 ****Philip George, 9 ****Eugenia Gernandt, 55 ****Mattie Gibson, 73 ****Jason Gieg, 3 ****Renee Elaine Gieg, 23 ****Robert Wendell Gieg, 27 ****Stanley Brian Gieg, 19 ****Betty Jean Gill, 18 ****Irma Lee Gill, 66 ****Jimmy Gill, 16 ****Viola May Godshalk, 57 ****Henry Lee Gomez, 40 ****Wanda Denise Gomez, 6 ****Claude Goodspeed, 73 ****Lue Dimple Goodspeed, 71 ****David Lee Goodwin, 13 ****Mark Hartley Gosney, 5 ****Willie James Grady, 24 ****Willie Lee Graham, 71 ****Juanita Green, 62 ****Anitra Rochelle Greene, 17 ****Amondo Griffith, 18 ****Camella Griffith, 1 ****Emmett Alexander Griffith, 20 ****Mae Kathryn Griffith, 37 ****Marrian Louise Griffith, 17 ****Mary Magdaline Griffith, 51 ****Frankie Lee Girgsby, 52 ****Ronald Windus Grimm, 41 ****Sue L. Grimm, 37 ****Tyna Lynn Grimm, 18 ****Pauline Groot, 28 ****Clark Andrew Grubbs, 11 ****Gerald Richard Grubbs, 33 ****Kelly Franklin Grubbs, 14 ****Kevan Grubbs, 17 ****Sylvia Elaine Grubbs, 40 ****Lemuel Thomas "Tom" Grubbs, 37 ****Patricia Lee Grunnet, 37 ****Mercedes Mavis Clare Guidry, 70 ****Jan Eliabeth Gurvich, 25 ****Brian Guy, 12 ****Keith LeJon Guy, 11 ****Kimberley Denee Guy, 7 ****Ottie Mese Guy, 34 ****Sharitta Renae Guy, 4 ****Thurman Guy, 16 ****Rochelle Dawana Halkman, 26 ****Carl Gloster Hall, 74 ****Heloise Janice Hall, 67 ****Eddie James Hallmon, 23 ****Francine Renita Hallmon, 24 ****Tiquan Ramon Hallmon, 1 ****Hassan Ali Hanley, 9 ****Karen Marie Harms, 20 ****Artee Harper, 68 ****Ollie B. Harrington, 38 ****Annie Mae Harris, 74 ****Dorothy Lesheene Harris, 17 ****Josephine Harris, 71 ****Liane Harris, 22 ****Magnolia Costella Harris, 62 ****Nevada Harris, 68 ****Willie Maude Harris, 46 ****Eyvonne Paris Hayden, 19 ****Florence Edith Heath, 50 ****Michael DeAngelo Heath, 14 ****Joseph Leo Helle, 28 ****Beatrice Mattie Henderson, 75 ****Charles Douglas Henderson, 18 ****Charles Garry Henderson, 2 months ****Kenya Lakiah Henderson, 1 ****Patricia Ann Henderson, 21 ****Nena Davidson Herring, 72 ****Anthony Allan Hicks, 12 ****Marthea Ann Hicks, 43 ****Romaldo Benjamin Hicks, 13 ****Shirley Pat Hicks, 35 ****Emma Mae Hill, 63 ****Osialee Hilton, 84 ****Bernell Maurice Hines, 64 ****Mable Ellen Walker Hines, 66 ****Rosa Mae Hines, 70 ****Tanai Claudine-LeDese Holliday, 2 ****Peter Holmes, 46 ****Hazel Lark Horne, 63 ****Judy Lynn Houston, 14 ****Patricia Dian Houston, 15 ****Phyllis Dian Houston, 34 ****Doris Helen Howard, 56 ****Barbara Faye Hoyer, 30 ****Judith Kay Ijames, 29 ****Maya Lisa Ijames, 9 ****Alice Lorraine Inghram, 42 ****Ava Jillon Inghram, 15 ****Beatrice Alberta Jackson, 82 ****Beatrice Mazell Jackson, 35 ****Darrell Dwayne Martin Jackson, 13 ****David Betts Jackson, 85 ****Donald Francis Jackson, 34 ****Eileen Renee Jackson, 13 ****Gladys Margarette Jackson, 59 ****Jonathan Jackson, 6 months ****Kathryn Denise Jackson, 26 ****Leticia Lyn Jackson, 8 ****Lourece Jackson, 36 ****Luvenia Jackson, 81 ****Paulette Karen Jackson, 27 ****Ralph Edwin Jackson, 26 ****Richard Stuart Jackson, 5 ****Rosa Lee Jackson, 39 ****Thelma Jackson, 42 ****Lavana James, 74 ****Margaret James, 60 ****Ronald De Val James, 23 ****Toni Denise James, 19 ****Daren Richard Janaro, 14 ****Mauri Kay Janaro, 16 ****Eartis Jeffery, 65 ****Margrette Jeffery, 65 ****Berda Truss Johnson, 86 ****Bessie Marie Jance Johnson, 42 ****Bette Jean Guy Byrd Johnson, 24 ****Carma Lisa Johnson, 10 ****Clara LaNue Johnson, 46 ****Denise Johnson, 17 ****Derek Damone Johnson, 8 ****DeShon Johnson, 5 ****Earl Luches Joseph Johnson, 66 ****Garnett Blake Johnson, 15 ****Garry Dartez Johnson, 19 ****Gerald Duane Johnson, 17 ****Gleniel Johnson, 7 ****Gwendolyn Joyce Johnson, 16 ****Helen Johnson, 51 ****Irra Jean Johnson, 26 ****James Douglas Johnson, 16 ****Janice Arlene Johnson, 18 ****Jessie Ann Johnson, 78 ****Joe Johnson, 21 ****Koya Tynisa Johnson, 2 ****Mahaley Johnson, 68 ****Maisha Danika Johnson, 2 ****Mary Allie Johnson, 31 ****Mary E. Johnson, 51 ****Naomi Esther Johnson, 50 ****Patsy Ruth Johnson, 28 ****Richard Lee Johnson, 20 ****Robert Johnson, 75 ****Robert Keith Johnson, 12 ****Ruby Lee Johnson, 57 ****Saleata Lateais Johnson, 9 ****Samuel Lee Johnson, 26 ****Thomas William Johnson, 22 ****Verna Lisa Johnson, 20 ****Willa JoAnn Johnson, 19 ****Adline B. Jones, 70 ****Annette Teresa Jones, 52 ****Brenda Yvonne Jones, 30 ****Earnest Jones, 56 ****Eliza Jones, 68 ****Forrest Ray Jones, 42 ****Jessie Weana Jones, 54 ****Kwame Rhu Amarka Jones, 10 ****Larry Darnell Jones, 25 ****Lerna Veshaun Jones, 9 ****Nancy Mae Jones, 77 ****Timothy Borl Jones, 19 ****Valerie Yvette Jones, 20 ****Vellersteane Jones, 52 ****Dessie Jones Jordan, 70 ****Fannie Alberta Jordan, 65 ****Lula Elizabeth Jordan, 71 ****Emma Jane Jurado, 70 ****Maria S. Katsaris, 25 ****Rosa Lorenda Mae Keaton, 71 ****Tommy Sheppard Keaton, 64 ****Elaine Roslyn Keeler, 34 ****Darell Eugene Keller, 29 ****Anita Christine Kelley, 28 ****Viola B. Kelley, 72 ****Barbara Alberta Kemp, 37 ****Mellonie Denise Kemp, 14 ****Rochelle Annette Kemp, 10 ****Elfreida Kendall, 69 ****Emma Addie Kennedy, 67 ****Carol Ann Kerns, 20 ****Corrine Mae Kice, 33 ****Robert Edward Kice, 30 ****Thomas David Kice, Jr., 12 ****Thomas David Kice, Sr., 43 ****Charlotte King, 81 ****Leola King, 65 ****Teresa Lynn King, 31 ****Wanda Bonita King, 39 ****Carolyn Ann Kirkendall, 29 ****Sharon Jean Kislingbury, 22 ****April Heather Klingman, 5 ****Clarence Elmer Klingman, 15 ****Martha Ellen Klingman, 32 ****Matthew Todd Klingman, 11 ****William Arnold Klingman, 12 ****Demosthenis Kutulas, 51 ****Edith Kutulas, 49 ****Donna Louise Lacy, 16 ****Georgia Lee Lacy, 68 ****Tony Linton Lacy, 14 ****Pearl Land, 76 ****Lossie Mae Lang, 74 ****Carrie Ola Langston, 55 ****Marianita Langston, 23 ****Zuretti Jenicer Langston, 19 ****Jameel Regina Lawrence, 5 ****Nawab Lawrence, 11 ****Daisy Lee, 22 ****Karen Marie Lendo, 18 ****Tish LeRoy, 48 ****Adrienne Rochan Lewis, 12 ****Alecha Julianne Lewis, 9 ****Barry Eugene Lewis, 14 ****Casandra Florene Lewis, 8 ****Dana Michelle Lewis, 8 ****Doris Jane Lewis, 38 ****Freddie Lee Lewis, 15 ****Karen Lewis, 19 ****Lisa Michelle Lewis, 16 ****Lue Ester Lewis, 48 ****Beverly Marie Geraldine Livingston, 46 ****Jerry Dwight Livingston, 37 ****Gordon Everett Lockett, 60 ****Carolyn Sue Looman, 35 ****Vincent Lopez, 15 ****Helen Love, 78 ****Ruth Whiteside Lowery, 57 ****Lovie Jean Morton Lucas, 75 ****Christine Renee Lucientes, 26 ****Diane Lundquist, 32 ****Dov Mario Lundquist, 11 ****Minnie Magaline Lyles, 50 ****Dorothy Williams Macon, 33 ****Rori Lynette Bell Madden, 5 ****Lillian Malloy, 73 ****Willie Lovell Malone, 15 ****Alfred Shellie March, 14 ****Alfreda Suzette March, 14 ****Anita Elaine March, 16 ****Earnestine Thomas March, 48 ****Charles Marshall, 21 ****Danny Leon Marshall, 24 ****Diana LaVerne Marshall, 19 ****Shaunte Marshall, 7 months ****Vicky Lynn Marshall, 20 ****Irene Mason, 86 ****Mary Mayshack, 73 ****Cheryle Darnell McCall, 31 ****Donald Wayne McCall, 12 ****Estelle Dunn McCall, 48 ****Eileen Kelly McCann, 18 ****Maria Louise McCann, 26 ****Michael Angelo McCann, 4 ****Allie McClain, 88 ****Carol Ann Cordell McCoy, 33 ****Leanndra Renae McCoy, 19 ****Lowell Francis McCoy, 12 ****Marcenda Dyann McCoy, 8 ****Patty Ann McCoy, 14 ****James Nelson McElvane, 46 ****Alluvine McGowan, 90 ****Annie Jane McGowan, 70 ****Joyce Faye MacIntyre, 21 ****Clara L. McKenzie, 49 ****Levatus McKinnis, 72 ****Diana McKnight, 22 ****Earl McKnight, 83 ****Ray Anthony McKnight, 23 ****Raymond Anthony McKnight, 3 ****Rose Marie McKnight, 25 ****Deirdree Renee McMurry, 17 ****Sebastian R.C. McMurry, 23 ****Takiyah Chane McMurry, 8 months ****Theodore Devanulis McMurry, 20 ****Jessie Bell McNeal, 68 ****Henry Mercer, 76 ****Mildred Ada Carroll Mercer, 79 ****Virginia Middleton, 63 ****Christine Miller, 60 ****Lucy Jane Miller, 65 ****Cassandra Yvette Minor, 22 ****Cuyana Lynette Minor, 7 months ****Annie Lee Mitchell, 48 ****Beverly Ann Mitchell, 35 ****Beverly Darlene Mitchell, 26 ****Callie Mae Mitchell, 65 ****Lawanda Jean Mitchell, 14 ****Lee Charles Mitchell, 47 ****Shirley Ann Mitchell, 21 ****Tony Lavell Mitchell, 13 ****Ann Elizabeth Moore, 24 ****Betty Karen Moore, 28 ****Clarence Edward Moore, 5 ****Edward Moore, 63 ****Leola Kennedy Morehead, 52 ****Marcus Emile Morgan, 8 ****Oliver Morgan, 29 ****Pearley Morris, 66 ****Erris Andrews Morrison, 15 ****Lugenia Morrison, 41 ****Yvonne Morrison, 19 ****Mary Nathaniel Morton, 36 ****Eura Lee Moses, 79 ****Danny McCarter Moten, 22 ****Glen Moton, 68 ****Michael Lavornia Moton, 5 ****Pamela Gail Moton, 22 ****Russell DeAndrea Moton, 30 ****Viola Mae Moton, 58 ****Esther Lillian Mueller, 76 ****Lela Loemma Murphy, 81 ****Mary E. Murphy, 80 ****Detra Renee Murray, 10 ****Jane Ellen Mutchsmann, 31 ****Gertrude Nailor, 68 ****Cardell Neal, 24 ****Enola Marthenya Nelson, 58 ****Allen Newell, 14 ****Christopher Newell, 17 ****Hazle Maria Newell, 51 ****Jennifer Newell, 11 ****Karl Newell, 16 ****Darlene Rudeltha Newman, 30 ****Lonnie Alexander Newman, 5 ****Luigi Lemoyne Newman, 9 ****Benjamin Keith Newsome, 14 ****Ida May Nichols, 78 ****Fairy Lee Norwood, 48 ****Susan Jane Jerram Noxon, 33 ****Winnieann Zelline O'Bryant, 79 ****Bruce Howard Oliver, 20 ****Shanda Michelle Oliver, 19 ****William Sheldon Oliver, 19 ****Georgia Belle Owens, 89 ****Jane Elizabeth Owens, 58 ****Michkell Peniel Owens, 5 ****Rhonda Rochelle Page, 24 ****Beatrice Lucy Parker, 84 ****Bethany Shawnee Parker, 6 ****Gloria Victoria Parker, 8 ****J. Warren Parks, 5 ****Lore Bee Parris, 68 ****Thomas Joseph Partak, 32 ****Antonio Jamal Patterson, 9 ****Carol Anthony Patterson, 30 ****Robert Paul, 1 ****Lucille Estelle Payney, 79 ****Irvin Ray Perkins, 8 ****Lenora Martin Perkins, 65 ****Maud Ester Perkins, 29 ****Richardell Evelyn Perkins, 36 ****Leon Perry, 61 ****Rosa Lee Peterson, 78 ****George Edwards Phillips, 8 ****Amanda Ella Poindexter, 97 ****Glenda Bell Polite, 21 ****Donna Louise Ponts, 15 ****Lois Agnes Ponts, 51 ****Oreen Poplin, 74 ****Marlon Deitrich Porter, 4 ****Bessie Mae Proby, 63 ****Eva Hazel Pugh, 70 ****James Robert Pugh, 61 ****Denise Elaine Purifoy, 26 ****Kathy Jean Purifoy, 19 ****Cynthia Pursley, 22 ****Estella Mae Railback, 74 ****Darlene Elizabeth Ramey, 19 ****Robert Louis Rankin, 39 ****Kenneth Bernard Reed, 18 ****Willie Bell Milon Reed, 65 ****Bertha Jones Reese, 69 ****L. Bee Reeves, 89 ****Asha Tabia Rhea, 1 ****Jerome Othello Rhea, 26 ****Patricia Ann Holley Rhea, 21 ****Isaac Jerome Rhodes, 7 ****Marquess Dwight Rhodes, 8 ****Odenia Adams Roberson, 73 ****Gladys Ammie Roberts, 78 ****Benjamin O'Neal Robinson, 25 ****Leeosie Robinson, 59 ****Orlando Demetric Robinson, 13 ****Shirley Ann Robinson, 23 ****Anthony Eugene Rochelle, 6 ****Jackie Rochelle, 22 ****Kim Dwight Rochelle, 11 ****Tommie Charlene Rochelle, 28 ****Mary Flavia Rodgers, 86 ****Mary Johnson Rodgers, 52 ****Ophelia Milon Rodgers, 58 ****Edith Frances Roller, 63 ****Dorothy Jean Rollins, 22 ****Marguerite Yvette Romano, 5 ****Renee Sylvia Romano, 7 ****Gloria Yvonne Primes Rosa, 22 ****Kamari Rosa, 7 months ****Santiago Alberto Rosa, 24 ****Therman Raylee Rosa, 2 ****Kay Rosas, 38 ****Elsie Zilpha Ross, 89 ****Annie Joyce Rozynko, 54 ****Christian Leo Rozynko, 24 ****Michael Thomas Rozynko, 22 ****Lula M. Ruben, 71 ****Elizabeth Ruggiero, 24 ****Roseann Ruggiero, 19 ****Julie Ann Runnels, 12 ****Linda Colisa Sadler, 21 ****David Anthony Sanders, 9 ****Dorothea Jean Sanders, 31 ****Douglas Sanders, 28 ****Flora Bell Sanders, 68 ****Alida Rosa Santiago, 20 ****Laurence Eugene Schacht, 30 ****Angelique Marie Scheid, 13 ****Donald Eugene Scheid, 17 ****Deborah Faye Schroeder, 29 ****Tad Schroeder, 5 ****Pauline Scott, 57 ****Marvin Wesley Sellers, 15 ****Rose O. Sharon, 71 ****Mary Louise Shavers, 53 ****Rose Janette Shelton, 76 ****Aisha Kizuwanda Simon, 2 ****Alvin Harold Simon Jr., 6 ****Alvin Harold Simon Sr., 33 ****Anthony Joseph Simon, 24 ****Barbara Ann Simon, 23 ****Bonnie Jean Simon, 29 ****Crystal Michelle Simon, 4 ****Jerome Mark Simon, 20 ****Jose Simon, 62 ****Marcia Ann Simon, 23 ****Melanie Wanda Simon, 23 ****Pauline Louise Simon, 46 ****Summer Renae Simon, 2 ****Zateese Lena Simon, 8 months ****Dorothy Georgina Simpson, 56 ****Jewell James Simpson, 57 ****Nancy Virginia Sines, 29 ****Ronald Bruce Sines, 30 ****Donald Edward Sly, 42 ****Mark Andrew Sly, 17 ****Alfred Laufton Smart, 18 ****Scott Cameron Smart, 15 ****Teri Lynn Smart, 14 ****Barbara Ann Smith, 34 ****Bertha Charles Smith, 76 ****David Elbert Vester Smith, 52 ****Edrena Demetria Smith, 20 ****Gladys Meadows Smith, 32 ****James Alfred Smith, 19 ****Jeffrey Dale Smith, 7 ****Jerry Gilbert Smith, 27 ****Karl Wayne Smith, 11 ****Kelin Kirtas Smith, 13 ****Kivin Earl Smith, 30 ****Krista Lynn Smith, 12 ****Martin Luther Smith, 5 months ****Michael Vail Smith, 9 ****Ollie Marie Smith, 19 ****Shirley Faye Smith, 30 ****Stephanie Marie Smith, 14 ****Vernon Smith, 64 ****Winnie Fred Smith, 55 ****Youlanda Smith, 12 ****Clevyee Louise Sneed, 58 ****Eloise Sneed, 71 ****Novella Novice Sneed, 71 ****Willie Deloise Sneed, 59 ****Helen Snell, 76 ****Dorothy Pearl Soloman, 38 ****Dorrus Henry Soloman, 22 ****Scyria Lesheena Soloman, 19 ****Delicia Jeanette Souder, 6 ****Martha Mae Souder, 62 ****Wanda Kay Souder, 25 ****Alfred Richmond Stahl, 67 ****Bonnie Lynn Stahl, 8 ****Carol Ann Stahl, 40 ****Lula Mae Stalling, 54 ****Donna Elizabeth Stanfield, 69 ****YoVonne Renee Stanley, 3 ****Abraham Lincoln Staten, 66 ****Ameal Staten, 74 ****Frances Lee Stevenson, 62 ****Aurora May Stewart, 11 ****Terry Frederick Stewart, 9 ****Sharon Lee Stone, 36 ****Tobiana Johanna Dilorenzo Stone, 9 ****Tracy Lamont Stone, 11 ****Adeleine Mae Strider, 74 ****Nathaniel Brown Swaney, 56 ****Stephanie Kay Swaney, 12 ****Cleave Lonzo Swinney, 67 ****Daren Eugene Swinney, 10 ****Timothy Maurice Swinney, 40 ****Wanda Shirley Swinney, 31 ****Christine Talley, 21 ****Ronald Wayne Talley, 33 ****Vera Marie Talley, 75 ****Armella Tardy, 32 ****Elliott Wayne Tardy, 10 ****Lillian Marie Taylor, 73 ****Lucille Beatrice Taylor, 80 ****Virginia Vera Taylor, 84 ****Alma Thomas, 54 ****Bernice Thomas, 68 ****Ernest Thomas, 59 ****Evelyn Thomas, 34 ****Gabriel Thomas, 59 ****Lavonne Shannel Thomas, 8 ****Thomas Scott, 31 ****Willieater Thomas, 18 ****Etta Thompson, 74 ****Vennie Thompson, 76 ****Camille Tiffany Tom, 2 ****Albert Ardell Touchette, 24 ****Carol Joyce Touchette, 45 ****Michelle Elaine Touchette, 20 ****Essie Mae Towns, 75 ****Harriet Sarah Tropp, 28 ****Richard David Tropp, 36 ****Cornelius Lee Truss, 18 ****Dana Danielle Truss, 8 ****Alfred Walter Tschetter, 57 ****Betty Jean Tschetter, 19 ****Mary Alice Tschetter, 50 ****Alleane Tucker, 49 ****Janet Marie Tupper, 15 ****Larry Howard Tupper, 14 ****Mary Elizabeth Tupper, 18 ****Rita Jeanette Tupper, 45 ****Ruth Ann Tupper, 22 ****Bruce Edward Turner, 24 ****James Elmor Turner, 19 ****Ju'Quice Shawntreaa Turner, 8 months ****Martha Elizabeth Turner, 68 ****Roosevelt W. Turner, 52 ****Syola Williams Turner, 66 ****Gary Lee Tyler, 20 ****Lillie Mae Victor, 20 ****James Edward Ford Wade, 12 ****Roberta Lee Wade, 68 ****Terence O'Keith Wade, 17 ****Inez Jeanette Wagner, 51 ****Mark Stacey Wagner, 16 ****Barbara Jean Walker, 26 ****Derek Deon Walker, 13 ****Gloria Dawn Walker, 41 ****Jerrica Raquel Walker, 8 ****Mary Nellie Walker, 74 ****Tony Gerard Walker, 21 ****Brenda Anne Warren, 17 ****Gloria Faye Warren, 19 ****Janice Marie Warren, 18 ****Annie Bell Washington, 66 ****Grover Washington, 51 ****Huldah Eddie Washington, 77 ****Earlene Kidd Watkins, 71 ****Gregory Lewis Watkins, 23 ****William Allan Watkins, 8 ****Olar Watts, 86 ****Neal Shaun Welcome, 3 ****Bessie Mae Wesley, 63 ****Darius Daniel Wheeler, 8 ****Jeff L. Wheeler, 13 ****Marlene Diane Wheeler, 31 ****Lisa Anne Whitmire, 13 ****Cheryl Gail Gray Whilhite, 23 ****Janilah Cherie Wilhite, 4 ****Kennard Joseph Wilhite, Sr., 26 ****Kennard Joseph Wilhite, Jr., 7 months ****Deanna Kay Wilkinson, 28 ****Charles Wesley Williams, 36 ****Lisa Renee Williams, 12 ****Louise Teska Lee Griffith Williams, 65 ****Theo Williams, 63 ****Mary Pearl Willis, 38 ****Janice Louise Wilsey, 29 ****Ezekiel Wilson, 16 ****Jerry Lee Wilson, 17 ****Jewell Lee Wilson, 49 ****Joseph Lafayette Wilson, 24 ****Erma Miriam Fisher Winfrey, 79 ****Alizzia Yevette Winston, 4 ****Curtis Laurine Winters, 53 ****Dorothy Lee Worley, 64 ****Mary Beth Wotherspoon, 29 ****Mary Margaret Wotherspoon, 8 ****Peter Andrew Wotherspoon, 31 ****Arlisa Lavette Wright, 17 ****Keith Arnold Wright, 16 ****Leomy Wright, 57 ****Stanley Glenn Wright, 18 ****Ramona Lamothe Young, 8 ***The Georgetown, Guyana, familicide: ****Linda Sharon Amos, 42 ****Liane Amos, 21 ****Wayborn Christa Amos, 11 ****Martin Laurence Amos, 10 }} On Beyond Borders While he wasn't mentioned in Lost Souls, Jones may have provided some major inspiration for the character of Elijah Ward, who was also a cult leader. Much like Jones, Elijah was raised under the belief that he was some sort of messiah and became obsessed with religion. He later founded his own church as an adult and tended to cater his religious services to some sort of high-risk demographic (female victims of domestic abuse in his case, in contrast to Jones catering to the then-socially oppressed local African American populations). He later succumbed to worsening delusions of an impending social apocalypse and convinced his followers to establish a settlement in a foreign country (Tanzania in his case, whereas Jones selected Guyana for Jonestown). Sources *Wikipedia: **Jim Jones **The Peoples Temple **Peoples Temple in San Francisco **Jonestown **Timothy Stoen **Leo Ryan *San Diego State University website about Jonestown and the Peoples Temple *Full list of Jones' victims *List of Jonestown survivors *Los Angeles Times article about John Stoen *CNN article about the mass murder-suicide at Jonestown *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydHRESPjBxg Jonestown: The Life and Death of Peoples Temple PBS documentary] *Psychology Today's article on Wound Collectors References Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real North American Criminals